


Three Days

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Once again, your powers drain you too much.Once again, Bruce is terrified.





	Three Days

“Bruce?” you muttered, feeling your boyfriend’s hand moving your hair out of your face.

Everything around you was destroyed and you were completely tired out from using your powers.

“Hey,” he whispered. “Don’t pass out on me, honey.”

Bruce’s shirt was completely gone now, and his pants had only survived by little. The Hulk was the one that had caught you in the air when you fell and had transformed back into Bruce as soon as you were safe.

“It’s okay,” you breathed in, lied on his thigh. “I’m okay.”

“I know you do,” he chuckled. “But I need you to stay awake until we get help.”

You shook your head slowly, groggy and weak.

“You’re over…” your voice slowed down and his eyes widened when he thought you had lost conscience. “Overreacting.”

“I’m not,” he pulled a handkerchief from his back pocket and cleared the blood from the skin under your nose. “Honey, last time you got so worn out you got into a ten-day long coma.”

Your boyfriend was trying to play the situation off, it was obvious to anyone who looked at you. Bruce was freaking out inside his head, terrified of what could happen to you if you dared to fall into unconsciousness.

Your powers were something they took a time to understand. You could control minds, the way Wanda did, but could also create bubbles of protection during battles, like force fields that kept citizens away and created a space of destruction that couldn’t be left unless you lifted it away. It was also a very good way of keeping the chaos in a single close space.

Unfortunately, the bubbles completely drained you, and everyone feared it could kill you in any moment.

You tried keeping your eyes open, knowing that if you even closed them for a second it could bring Bruce into Hulking out again, and it wouldn’t be of any use.

“Here,” your boyfriend raised his hand while the medical agents walked to the two of you quickly. “Careful.”

You were soon moved to the ambulance, and Bruce sat by your side, not even caring about how he was still barely dressed.

A man put an oxygen mask over your face, and you felt your arm being pinched with what you supposed was an IV.

“Can I close my eyes now, Bruce?” you asked groggily. “I really...”

“It’s okay, Y/N,” the man who’s slipped the mask over your face assured you. “We’re gonna take care of you.”

* * *

.

You opened your eyes in a rush, feeling panic all over you before realising you weren’t where you thought you were.

“Hey,” Bruce moved to your side quickly. “It’s okay. We’re here, we’re safe.”

You nodded slowly, trying not to choke around the tube in your throat while Bruce slowly removed it from you, quickly taking a bottle of water to your lips.

Your chug down the water and he helped you sitting up right after.

“How long?” you muttered.

He hesitated. You could see in his face he hadn’t truly sleep on a bed for days.

“Three days,” he moved a hand to his hair, pushing it back. “I started to think you wouldn’t wake up.”

You smirked, cupping his cheek.

“You always start to think I won’t wake up. And I always wake up.”

He shook his head a bit, and you gave his lips a peck.

“I’m still tired,” you took a breath. “And hungry. Friday, can you order us something?”

“Of course, ma’am.”

You turned to your boyfriend.

“Can we go home now?” you whined.

Bruce smiled. He felt a weight leaving his shoulders seeing you awake and filled with energy.

“Sure,” he confirmed. “Let’s go home.”

  



End file.
